


Show me who I am

by AlexThompson932



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), game of thrones
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexThompson932/pseuds/AlexThompson932
Summary: Willas gets a letter from his grandmother telling of how Loras and Margaery were imprisoned by the high sparrow. He wants to go save them.





	Show me who I am

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fiction that I have ever written, please be nice! Comments are welcome and appreciated!!

Willas had woken up early that morning, his knee twinging in pain. Slipping out of bed careful not to wake his pregnant wife he got dressed, grabbed his cane and went to walk around the gardens. 

“My lord.” One of his pages called as he approached him with a letter. “From your grandmother.” He added as he handed it over. 

Thanking the page he took the letter and read it. There he read that his sister and brother had been taken prisoner by the the faith in the capital. Going to his room he got out his armor. Wiping the dust off of it he tried to put it on but he kept fumbling with it dropping some pieces on the ground. 

“My love, what are you doing?” Sansa asked sleepily as she sat up. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” He said still stumbling with the armor. 

Sansa got up and walked over to him and took his hands. “What’s going on?” She asked him. 

“I have to go. I have to go save my family.” He told her. “Margaery and Loras are in danger and I have to go save them.” He said as his knee finally gave out and he fell into a chair with a sigh. “Sansa I have to save them, that is my job right? I am the eldest I have to look after them.” He told her. “Please help me get ready so I can go.” He pleaded with her. 

Sansa pulled up a chair so she was facing him. “My love you can not go.” She said gently. “Your father is there right?” She asked. “Send Garlan but you have to stay.” she said gently. 

 

“Why? I am a man and a man protects his family.” He replied. 

“You can’t leave High Garden with no protector.” She reminded gently. “So stay, this will all be over before you could even get there.” She added. 

Nodding he pulled off his chest plate as he head fell in shame. “This is just going to prove right the thoughts everyone who has doubts about my ability to lead. And how am I supposed to look them in the eye when they come back?” He asked her. “How am I supposed to be a good father. I’ll never be able to protect a child I can’t even protect my grown siblings.” He rambled.

Sansa stood and hugged him gently. “You are not weak.” She whispered. “I know what kind of father you will be and it will be a great one.” She said gently. “I know you Willas, I love you for the man you are. You don’t have to be anything more.”

Looking up at her he nodded. "Thank you," he said gently.


End file.
